Fresh Start
by swmc4
Summary: I'm not really sure what to put here. Its Fadam. Takes place after the secret party. I wrote this in jan while i was in jail, to keep me busy since i couldnt watch degrassi. With a surprising twist in the story..
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't believe that I was with Fiona. Our relationship has been really weird and confusing because she drinks a lot. She's been really close with Holly J lately but it must just be a girl thing right? I'm on my way to English when I feel someone grab my arm and pull me into an empty class room. I look and see that its Holly J.

"I'm gonna be late for class Holly J, what do you need?"

"It's Fiona, no one has seen her. She wont answer her phone and she's not at home." I start to get worried as I'm listening to what she's saying.

"I talked to her last night but we ended up getting into a fight because I'm idiot." She looks at me and gives me a look.

"What did you guys get into a fight about?" I sigh and start to tell her.

_I was at Fiona's and we were gonna watch a movie and she was grabbing a drink and popcorn from the kitchen when I snuck up behind her to surprise her but I ended up scaring her and she dropped the popcorn everywhere. I started laughing at her._

"_Adam its not funny, I thought you were someone else." I give her a smirk. I started helping her pick up her mess when she looked at me._

"_I love you, Adam." I couldn't believe she said that to me and I don't know why I said what I did._

"_No you don't Fiona, you want a girl."_

"_Adam, what are you talking about, I want you not anyone else."_

"_I've seen the way you've been with Holly J lately, you're just using me."_

"_She's my best friend Adam, she's helped me with everything before I met you."_

"You said that to her? After she told you that she loved you and you know how she is with everything that happened with Bobby?" I look down at the ground and start to realize how much damage I might of just caused.

"We should go look for her, what if she's hurt or something bad happened to her."

"We can't miss any more school Adam, lets go look for her at lunch and hope she calls or texts one of us before then."

"Alright, let me know if she texts you or anything, I'll see you at lunch." She nods and we head out toward class. Class is going really slow today and I can't concentrate because I'm worried something bad happened to my princess. I feel my phone vibrate it and see it's from Fiona.

"Adam, can you meet me in the zen garden? xoxo Fi." I smile to smile and decide to text Holly J first.

"Hey, she texted me, I'm meeting her right now." I asked to be excused and I rush to the zen garden to meet Fiona. When I see her I rush over to her.

"Fiona.." I smell alcohol really strong on her. "Have you been drinking?

"Drinking makes it easier." I look at her.

"Makes what easier?" She looks down before she answers.

"Being with you." As soon as her words come out, I feel like I was hit by a train. I look at her and get up and head back toward my locker. I pull out my phone and text Holly J.

"She's in the zen garden, she's drunk and I think we just broke up." I get to my locker and open it when I hear a big bang. I look over and see Fiona trying to carry a stumbling Fiona. She looks at me and I decide to go and help her. I grab Fiona's left side and walk her outside.

"Adam can you go with her, I have a student counsel meeting today and I can't miss any more school?" I give her a look but I end up giving in. I jump in the cab with Fiona and she rests her head on my lap. When we get to her condo I pay for the cab and carry her inside. I help her into her bed and get her a glass of water. I start to walk toward the door when she stops me.

"Please come lay with me?" I look at her and take my shoes off and lay next to her. She lays her head on my chest and she falls asleep. I watch her for a few minutes before my eyes slowly start to close.

I wake up 3 hours later and see its getting late. I look at Fiona and see she's still sleeping. I slowly get out of the bed and put my shoes back on and head home. When I get home I sign onto skype and see Eli's on. I explain to him everything that happened today.

Elirocks: That's pretty harsh man and then she was totally sweet to you after that? She probably won't remember anything she said to you.

AdamT: yeah, I don't even know if we are still together, its just so confusing right now, I don't know what to do. Who says she won't say something like that again, ya know?

Elirocks: True, but I think I'm gonna head to bed, I'll see you tomorrow. Night man

AdamT: See ya later. Bye.

I log off and shut my laptop. I sit there for a minute and rub my hand through my head. I hate how whenever something is going good for me, something has to happen and ruin it. Only to Adam Torres I guess.


	2. Chapter 2

I went to school the next day and I didn't see Fiona anywhere. She probably stayed home today, I headed toward my locker and saw Holly J waiting for me. I finally reach my locker and open it.

" How's Fiona doing?"

" She's fine, she asked me where you were but I wasn't sure what to tell her."

" Yeah we sat there for a little bit and we fell asleep, I woke up a little bit later and came home cause it was getting late."

"Oh, she's coming in later today but don't be surprised if she doesn't remember much from yesterday" I nod and shut my locker. "I'll see you later Holly J." She heads down the hall to class when I turn the other way to head to English. During class I can't help but think what I'm going to do when I see Fiona after everything she said. I might be making a big deal out of it but it still hurts. The bell finally rings and I head of to gym, I don't know why I didn't drop it after what Bianca did, speaking of the devil she's the only other person in the class. I take a spot on the stage and look over at her and see she's watching me and I look back down. She walks over to me and sits down.

"What's bothering you Torres?"

I looked over at her. "What does it matter to you Bianca?"

"Sorry I was just trying to be nice." She starts to get up when I grab her arm and pull her back down and explain what happened. "Well if I were you I'd talk to her about it because if she was drunk she might of just said it but that's still messed up for her to say."

I look at her again and nod. " Why are you being so nice to me anyways?"

"I can't tell you that Torres but you'll find sooner or later." Before I can answer her she gets up and walks back over to her spot. I look up and see Fiona out in the hallway, I decide to take my phone out to text her when I see I have a missed one from her. " I miss you, where are you?" I reread over it a few times before texting back. "In class, meet me under the steps after class." When she reads my message she smiles and head off toward her class and I feel my heart sink into my stomach. When the bell rings I head out into the hall and head over to Drew's locker since it's right by the steps I'm meeting Fiona at. "Dude you'll never believe who talked to me in class today"

He gives me a weird look. "Bianca."

"Oh, what did she have to say?"

"She was being really nice and giving me advice about Fiona. She told me I'd find out sooner or later why she was being nice, it was weird." The first warning bell rings and I start to walk away. "Adam, what I'm about to tell you, you can't tell anyone. Bianca and me are kind of dating." "WHAT" "We talked about everything and she told me she's sorry for what she did to you and that she changed. I told her if I hear anything about her picking on you or anything that we were done." "So that makes it better Andrew?" I walk off before he can say anything and I head over to Fiona.

" Drew and Bianca are dating, can you believe that?"

"You're kidding right? After what she did to you, he's with her." I nod at her. " You wanted me to meet you here though?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something you said yesterday."

"Adam I don't remember anything that happened yesterday"

"Drinking makes it easier.. Makes what easier.. Being with you?"

"Adam, I'm sorry, I don't remember saying that, I didn't mean it.. Adam, listen to me."

"Fiona, what happens if you drink again and say something even worse. I can't deal with that Fi, I can't."

"Adam you have to trust me, I want to be with you" I look at her and see tears in her eyes. She leans in to kiss me and I push her away.

"Fiona I can't do this anymore, I can't be with you. I don't want to be hurt again and what you said yesterday I don't know if I can forget that." She doesn't even respond she just gets up and walks away when I start to feel my own tears coming. I decide to go outside and get some fresh air. I have next period with Fiona and I don't know how its going to turn out. I head back inside and see Fiona in her spot and I take mine. She won't look at me and I don't blame her. I see Fiona's face turn a bright white color but I'm taking out of my thoughts when the teacher starts to talk.

"Class we have a new student joining us today., Bobby Beckingridge." I couldn't believe what I just heard. He was that bastard that hurt Fiona and now he's at out school. He takes his seat and he looks over at Fiona and smirks. First I dump her and now this.


	3. Chapter 3

Bobby had been at Degrassi now for two weeks and I haven't seen him try anything with Fiona. I have no idea why he's here and I'm going to find out because he has no reason to be here. I'm sitting eating lunch with Eli and Claire when I see him in line. I get up and head over to him. "Why are you here?"

He gives me a question look. "Excuse me?"

"Are you deaf? I said why are you here?

"I can go to whatever school I want to."

"No you can back to finish what you started with Fiona didn't you?"

"How do you know Fiona."

"She's my ex-girlfriend."

"Did she try accusing you of hitting her too? She's a psycho." As soon as that left his mouth I lunged at him. I got a few good punches in until I heard my nose pop and felt blood coming out.

"BOYS KNOCK IT OFF" is the last thing I hear before everything starts to go black. I wake up in the nurses office and see Drew sitting in there with me. "Drew what happened?"

"You got into a fight with that Bobby kid, nice job by the way, his face looks like he got ran over by a truck."

"My nose hurts really bad."

"I bet, the nurse said your lucky it's not broken but mom's talking to Simpson right now, so don't be surprised if something isn't broken by tonight."

"Mom's going to kill me dude"

"It'll be alright man, I promise, and I'm sorry for not telling you about Bianca"

"It's fine Drew, don't worry about it" There's a knock on the door and I see Fiona walk in.

"Ill see you later bro." She sits down were Drew was sitting and looks at me.

"Are you stupid?"

"Last time I checked, sort of why?"

"I'm not kidding Adam, Bobby could of hurt you what were you thinking?"

"When I saw him, I just got really mad because I thought of everything he did to you when you were in New York and I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Well I can take care of myself and last I knew you weren't my boyfriend so I don't need you protecting me." I look at her and she's right. I don't know what else to say so I just walk out of the nurses office when I see my mom coming out of Simpson's office. 'ADAM TORRES YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE."

I walk over to her. " I know mom, can we just go home please?"

"That's where we are going because you got suspended for a week Adam, for fighting with some boy over that girl I told you was a bad influence on you."

"Mom you don't understand, can we please just leave now?"

"Yeah, Drew's going to bring your work home and your grounded for three weeks, No tv, computer, comics or phone." We get home and I go right into my room and lay on my bed. I hear a knock on the door and I see that its Drew. "Hey Bro, I heard, brutal, give mom time you know it'll die down."

"I don't see why she doesn't ever try to listen to us about anything before overreacting."

"It's mom, she'll always be like that but she wants us to go grab dinner at the dot. So lets go."

"She's actually letting me go?"

He nods. "Yep because your going to be with Bianca and me"

I get off my bed and we head toward the Dot, I see Eli and Claire sitting at a table eating when Eli comes over to me. "I thought you were grounded?"

"I am my mom only let me come because Drew is with me."

"You know Ali is pretty pissed they are together but its not any of business right?"

"Exactly, just try to ignore it."

"Will do, I'll stop by later to work on "our English project" alright?"

"Bring some comics, my mom took mine" We slap hands and I grab the food. I head outside and I hear arguing coming from the dot. "Drew lets go check it out.?"

"Fine but we need to hurry before mom sends the police out for us again."

We walk around the corner and we hear two people. " Why did you come back here Bobby, you hurt me?" It's Fiona and Bobby, we start to walk away until I hear the next thing out of Fiona's Mouth. "Don't touch me.. stop."

"There's no one here to help you now Fiona, what are you going to do about it?" My fingernails are digging into my skin and before Drew and stop me I take off charging at Bobby. I tackle him to ground and start punching him in the face when I fee a sharp pain in my stomach. He pushes me off of him and I fall on my back. I hear Fiona yell my name really loud before she's by my side. Everything starts to get really blurry and I can see Drew trying to hold my head up. I can hear sirens but who knows if they are for me. I feel something warm and I'm afraid to look because I know it's blood. I see Fiona and she's talking but I cant make out what she's saying. I have the energy to grab a hold of her hand and she leans down toward me.

"Adam you have to be okay. Don't leave me. I love you" Everything goes black.

tbc

This isn't the twist either, I bet your just wondering what it could possibility be? Stay tuned and you'll find out


	4. Chapter 4

When I wake up I have no idea where I am. I look next to me and see Fiona sleeping. I'm in the hospital? I don't remember what I did to get here until I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. I see the doctor walk in.

"Adam, I'm doctor Thompson, you were stabbed 4 days ago." I notice Fiona starts to wake up. "The knife barely missed one of your main arteries so you're a very lucky man."

"Is that why my stomach hurts really bad?"

He nods at me. "We have pain medicine going into your IV but when u leave we have some pain medicine for you to take with you. I'll leave you to your family and friends now." He walks out and Fiona turns and looks at me.

"I'm so glad your awake Adam, I thought I lost you for good. I thought I'd never get to hear your voice again or see you smile." I give her a little smile.

"How long have you been here and where's my mom, dad and Drew?"

"I've been here since you got brought in and they went to get some food." I think to myself, my mom hates Fiona, I've surprised they haven't killed each other.

"My mom actually let you stay?"

"Yeah" Fiona and I both knew my mom didn't like her and I knew Fiona was scared of my mom. "She wasn't happy at first but Drew talked to her and she talked to me and we came to an understanding of each other." She reaches over and grabs my hand and it feels really nice to have her hand in mine.

"I thought you'd be mad at me for butting in because you told me not to but when I heard you say don't touch me something in me just snapped, I couldn't let him hurt you again. I just hope you can forgive me."

"Adam I'm not mad, you should be mad at me for what I've done to you. You didn't deserve anything that I said to you. I think I'm going to go to rehab, I checked into it with Holly J, it be all summer and it be really good for me and us one day." She says the last part with confusion in her voice.

"Did you mean what you said?" She gives me a confused looked. "Right after I got stabbed " I see her look down and I know she knows what I'm talking about. "Be honest please?"

"Yes I meant it and I know you don't love me."

"Do you remember when we first talked. You were outside waiting for you cab to come" She looks really confused" and when you got into it and you looked at me through the window, that's when I knew."

"Knew what?" She looks back down.

I grab her hands" Knew that I was in love with you" She looks up and gives me the biggest smile I've ever seen from her. She leans in to kiss me when I hear the door start to open and my mom walks in.

"Honey your awake." She runs over to me and gives me a big hug.

'Mom, stomach, pain." I laugh a little

"I'm sorry I was just really worried about you, promise you'll be more careful next time."

"Okay mom, I will I promise."

"Guess what I found out though?" I give her a look. "If you want to start some of your surgeries we can. Just let me know when." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My mom was going to let me start my transaction.

"Are you serious mom?" She nods. "Thanks mom you're the best, how about the start of summer?"

"Are you sure? You'll have to be on bed rest for a month."

"Yea its fine mom, Eli's going to be with Claire all summer and.." "I'm going to be visiting my family in New York this summer Mrs. Torres." Fiona finishes the sentence for me.

"I'll go let the doctor know" She leaves with my dad, leaving Drew, Fiona and I in the room.

"So anything interesting happen at Degrassi?"

"Well everyones worried sick about you and Bianca put Fitz and Owen in their place yesterday, it was the greatest thing. Fitz almost started crying."

"And I missed it? " He nods. "I'll have to get used to Bianca sticking up for me."

"We'll I'll let you two talk for minute, while mom signs the papers for you to get out." We bump fists and he walks out.

'So I'm bet I'm going to have some competition for you?" I give her a weird look. "If I'm even yours?"

I laugh. "Who's going to want me? I'm still going to be the same Adam and do you see people wanting me now? I'm gross."

"You're handsome and perfect, like a prince."

I reach over and grab her hand. "Well as long as I'm around no one is going to hurt my prince Fiona." I smile at the last part and I see her frown. "What's wrong?"

"You know I love you right, but I'll never get to see you before the surgery"

"What do you mean, we'll see each other every day?" She gives me a look. "OH that kind of see me. Why would you want to?"

"Like I said, I love you no matter what you look like." I give her a look. "Please?" She gives me puppy eyes. I close my eyes and I feel her hands reach over to the hospital gown. "You're amazing Adam." I open one of my eyes and she puts the gown back down. I lean up and kiss her.


End file.
